Feverous
by Salmon Pink
Summary: Hot, cold, dizzy, sure, wanting, tasting, spinning, weakness. Vivi x Nami


Title: **Feverous**

Fandom: One Piece

Pairing: Vivi/Nami

Rating: NC-17

Words: 726

Timeline: Pre-Drum Island

Summary: _Hot, cold, dizzy, sure, wanting, tasting, spinning, weakness._

* * *

The air on deck is cold enough to sting.

Beneath their blankets, Nami burns.

Vivi shifts again, crawling on top, burying her face in Nami's throat, whining softly.

Nami gasps in desperate breaths of too-hot air and clutches at Vivi's waist, nails scrabbling for purchase against damp skin.

She feels heavy and light, dizzy and sore, and she knows her own body well enough to know how much she needs rest. To know that something is wrong. But this is the Grand Line, and just because she cannot feel any danger now does not mean the same will be true five minutes after she has closed her eyes.

And Vivi is biting at her neck savagely, her hands forcing Nami's knees apart so she can crawl into the warmth there. Vivi is whimpering like a wounded animal, and clawing at her with a ferocity that leaves Nami shaking and arching her back and surrendering.

Because Nami can never give in to anyone, and Vivi is a perfect Princess, and only here are they allowed their secret weakness.

And Vivi's hands are massaging small, rough circles on the insides of Nami's thighs, and Vivi's hips are mirroring those circles as they thrust against the bed. And even if Nami could find the strength to lift her arm, to caress the flawless skin of Vivi's naked breast, she finds herself content to moan and spread herself wider.

Vivi's fingers creep higher and then they are rubbing her through her panties with no further preamble, sure and practiced. Her breath melts against Nami's skin as she exhales and Nami is wracked with shivers.

Nami tilts her hips and moves her mouth soundlessly. Her feet slide across the mattress as she tries to find purchase, one slipping from the cocoon of the blankets, the flesh screaming at the shock of frozen air, and Nami quickly snatches it back into their shared warmth.

She remembers to open her eyes, though she doesn't remember when she closed them, and Vivi is staring at her, cheeks flushed deep rose, eyes unnaturally wide and bright. White teeth chew on a bottom lip Nami knows from experience is petal-soft and sweet. And Nami knows from experience what that expression means.

And from somewhere deep inside her, Nami finds the strength to brace herself on her elbows, to look down, and, God, Vivi's hand, long tapered fingers disappearing inside her own underwear, moving to the same rhythm as the hand that still strokes at Nami.

Strokes now with just a touch more force and Nami has to collapse back, a groan wrenched painfully from her throat. Has to bring her hands up over face, cannot look any longer, can barely control the way her body quakes in time to the pulse that thunders in her ears, and Vivi gasps and kisses the back of her hands.

Her fingers press harder, deeper, pressing into her through the barrier of her panties, and Nami shakes harder, deeper, at the sensation of cotton and lace pulled tight over the sensitive flesh.

Vivi moans and jolts and her fingers all but stab at Nami, the tremble in them unbearable, and Nami wants to look, to see the way Vivi's eyes glaze over and squeeze shut, an image burned into her memory from their first frantic fumblings together in the dark of their shared cabin, but tonight she feels weak. Tonight she feels herself seize and convulse and soar and she presses her hands firmly against her eyes until she sees stars.

An eternity to a minute passes and Vivi is moving when the dizziness subsides, though it doesn't leave her completely. She feels Vivi tug off her own underwear, then her fingers are at Nami's waist, pulling the damp material down, and Nami wants to lift her feet to help, but finds she can't. It scares her a little.

Vivi tosses their clothes out from under their blankets and the movement causes a gust of cold air to sweep in. Nami groans and shivers, but Vivi is already there, cradling her, skin moist and hot enough to brand Nami forever.

Nami curls in on herself tightly, dragging Vivi's arms around her, and struggles to stop herself trembling.

Vivi sighs deeply against her hair. "Now will you try to sleep?" she whispers.

Nami feels herself drift off before she can answer.


End file.
